I never let you go
by Ryutarou Haru
Summary: Allen knew that he couldn't fall with Tyki, but his heart seemed betraying his own will. TykiXAllen. Yaoi. Oneshoot. My first fanfic. Please enjoy       Disclaimer: I own nothing!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Enjoy the fic~~~**

* * *

His glowing golden eyes... His fascinating tanned skin... His supple body... Everything about that man would never disappear in Allen's mind. Since the first time he saw that man, he realized that his heart had already been caught by him.

Tyki Mikk. His image came to Allen's mind and he pushed it aside. He'd consciously tried to forget him because he knew that he couldn't be together with him.

_'He is a Noah. He is an enemy, Allen... An enemy...'_, Allen thought.

Allen tried to keep that thought in his mind, but his body seemed betraying himself. Now Allen was lying in his bed, moaned. He closed his eyes and his hands was playing on his member. He was thinking of Tyki.

"Mmmh..." Allen kept moaning, "Tyki..."

"Kon-ban-wa boy-a." Tyki suddenly appeared in Allen's room. He looked at Allen and smiled viciously. His golden eyes seemed like piercing Allen's soul.

"Wha- What are you doing here?" Allen shouted and quickly covered his exposed member with his blanket.

"It seems you have a good time, eh boy-a?" Tyki grinned. "Would you mind if I joined?"

"You shut up!" Allen said angrily.

Tyki walked closer to Allen. Allen whirled, fear and adrenaline rushing through him, ready to fight, then within seconds his shocked senses recognized what exactly Tyki did. Tyki kissed him. His tongue was playing inside Allen's mouth. They had a rough, passionate kiss. Allen couldn't tell what Tyki was thinking. There was an enigmatic darkness in the older man's eyes that masked whatever emotions were washing through him.

Allen could feel his pulse beating rapidly in his throat. Now he was hot, flushed, and burning. Tyki grabbed Allen's blanket and threw it to the floor. Tyki was looking at Allen's half-naked body and Allen fought the urge to cover himself. After all, Tyki was the intruder here and he owed Allen an explanation.

Allen moved away from him but Tyki tighten his grip on Allen's waist. Allen could feel the energy radiating from Tyki, the anger. Every inch of his skin, every nerve in his body, was aware of his intense presence. Allen closed his eyes at the savage, angry look on Tyki's face, and then their lips met.

"Allen, look at me." He whispered, "I can't let you go."

Allen struggled but Tyki easily mastered him. "Don't..." Allen said softly, "Tyki, please..."

"No, Allen." Tyki said. He was slipping his black coat and shirt, and Allen saw his strong chest, corded with muscles. He possessed a body that made Allen' s mouth go dry. Allen glanced away and then Tyki force his head around toward his, forced Allen to meet his gaze.

Tears filled Allen's eyes, not at the slight pain, but at the emotional intensity of their situation. "Tyki, please..." Allen begged, "We're different."

"I need you," Tyki whispered. His eyes glowing in that dark room, were so close, so intense. Allen studied his face to memorize it as they was searching their presence in each other eyes.

As if in one of the erotic dreams that had tortured his nights, Allen slid up Tyki's chest, entwined around his neck, then into his jet black hair. He could feel the burning heat at strong length of Tyki's erection. Allen spoke his lover's name softly. He was terrified, out of control, totally run by his emotions.

"Allen... I can't hold it." Tyki whispered. He kissed the side of the silver hair boy's neck and than the boy moaned. He took off Allen's T-shirt and he slid lower, his lips found first one nipple, then other. They tightened painfully, into hard little buds, and he lightly brushed his fingertips over them, bringing them to aching, straining attention.

"Tyki," Allen said softly, and this time meant to ask Tyki to let Allen touch him, know him, pleasure him. He didn't care if it was a sin. He was driven by the pleasure, the joy, and the excitement.

"No," Tyki said, then kissed Allen roughly. "No, I've waited long enough."

He'd misunderstood Allen. Allen could sense it. "Tyki... You misunderstand me. Let me do it for you."

Allen pushed down Tyki to bed and he unzipped Tyki's pants, letting out his member. His head was going down to Tyki's member. He pressed his lips gently to Tyki's member. He dragged his tongue from the root to the tip, drooled. He puckered his lips and moved his head back and forth. After a moment later, something hot was coming into his throat. Allen drank that and kept going.

Tyki pulled Allen's head from his and brought him under his body. Now his left hand was playing with Allen's throbbing member while the other hand was going to his spine. He slowly eased one finger inside Allen, then two.

Allen responded, the response involuntary and almost physically painful. Allen tightened his grip on Tyki's shoulder, screamed. "I'm sorry, it will end soon," Tyki whispered huskily in Allen's ear. What Tyki said was true. Allen began to get used of it. Allen's hips moved, he know that Allen was ready for him.

Tyki took off his finger from Allen. "Don't tense up," he said. He inserted his on Allen's and began to move slowly. He increased the speed after Allen got used of it. Every time he hit a strange spot inside Allen's, a moan escaped from that silver haired boy.

"I- I'm coming," Allen said. He was breathing heavily.

"Let's come together then," Tyki said. He moved faster. A moment later, Allen could feel a hot and thick fluids was filling inside his. "I love you, Allen," Tyki whispered. Tyki kissed Allen's lips softly and brushed his hair gently.

"I love you too, Tyki." Allen replied. Just before exhaustion, both physical and emotional, claimed him, Allen felt a great tremor shake his body. He was afraid of Tyki might be left him alone someday. "Please always stay by my side," he desperately begged.

"Never... I never let you go" Tyki said softly.

Allen's breathing deepened, he felt their heartbeats falls into a similar rhythm. And he feel asleep with his head on Tyki's chest, a soft smile on his face.

* * *

**Sorry for my bad grammar T.T I take all compliment and flame~**

**R&R please m(_ _)m...**


End file.
